<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jag förtjänar inte dig (men kanske någon annan?) by Always_and_ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425094">Jag förtjänar inte dig (men kanske någon annan?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever'>Always_and_ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Infidelity, Slow Burn, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Svenska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vad händer om man möter sitt livs kärlek vid fel tidpunkt? Gör man något åt det? Flyr man? Eller gör man både och?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Låt att lyssna på "Fortjener Ikke" av Turab</p><p> </p><p>Hoppas ni vill läsa :) &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Det är inte lätt att ta farväl, att skiljas åt. Desto enklare är det att ses igen, att få ta de där första, trevande stegen mot en öppen famn, en omfamning. Han har fantiserat om det ända sen han lämnade Oslo.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Han stiger försiktigt av, tar ett tveksamt steg ner mot asfalten, och känner fötterna nudda den. Asfalten under hans fötter känns bekant och trygg på något vis. Vilket egentligen är lite underligt- asfalt är ju asfalt liksom, känns väl likadan var man än befinner sig. I alla städer, byar och orter (och han har utforska många av dem de senaste halvåret) existerar ju detta svarta hårda underlag. Så varför det känns så speciellt att beträda just denna kan han inte förklara. Eller han kan men vill inte, är inte riktigt där än.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Han tar ett djupt andetag, fyller näsborrarna med Osloluft och känner genast igen doften, det är doften av hemma. Allteftersom luften fyller de olika delarna av hans kropp märker han hur nervtrådarna i hans fingertoppar börjar darra. De minns, på något lustigt vis, det han själv försöker skjuta ifrån sig. Det kliar liksom plötsligt i dem att få röra.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Dagen är här och han kan inte greppa att det är så, att alla sekunder, minuter, timmar, dygn och månader, som kändes som en evighet, nu ligger bakom honom. Han tog ett hopp och är nu på väg att landa säkert på andra sidan- hoppas han.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Han sluter sina ögon och försöker sortera sina tankar. Han förstår att mycket måste ha ändrats sen sist han stod här, att mycket hänt i hans frånvaro. Eller är kanske allt detsamma? Det tvivlar han dock på. Han behöver bara ta en titt på sig själv för att inse det. Han är inte densamma som innan så varför skulle allt annat vara det? Tiden står ju inte still, saker slutar inte att hända bara för att man inte är där att vara en del av det.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Samtidigt är han den han alltid varit, kanske bara lite mer insiktsfull, lite mer medveten.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Trots det tror han sig, om han stod inför samma situation och samma omständigheter idag, att han skulle göra precis samma nu som då. Fast det vill han absolut inte kännas vid, så han skakar snabbt av sig det och öppnar ögonen.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Han ser sig omkring. Även om han redan vet att ingen är där, för att möta honom, så ser han sig runt i virrvarret av okända ansikten och hoppas på att han har fel. Han tittar noggrant på alla människor, för att intala sig att han kanske, bara kanske, har fel. Kanske  står ändå någon där för att välkomna honom hem. Envist står han där på perrongen, med backpacken på ryggen, tills han är ensam kvar. Först då tillåter han sig inse faktum och suckar uppgivet innan han styr stegen hemåt. Han får skylla sig själv, tänker han. Vad hade han förväntat sig? Ingen är i stan och den som betyder mest skulle ändå inte dyka upp, om han så bad honom på sina bara knän.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">****</p><p class="western">”Vänta! Snälla vänta!” ropar han desperat.</p><p class="western">Han kan se honom tveka, att han stannar upp och överväger, kan se hans mörka hår glimma till i skenet från de starka lamporna. Han håller andan och väntar- hoppas.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Vänd dig om! Vänd dig om! Vänd dig om! </em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Han hoppas hans tysta bedjan når fram, att han får en chans att förklara, får honom att se att det som hände var oundvikligt, omöjligt att avstå ifrån, att han faktiskt inte hade något val. Han vill säga honom allt detta men får inte möjligheten att göra det.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Han ser honom bestämma sig. Han ser det hända och vill skrika rakt ut att ”Nej du får inte! Stanna! Låt mig få förklara! Jag är ingen dålig människa...”. Men det gör han inte. Istället låter han honom lägga ena foten på trappsteget och sedan även den andra för att slutligen försvinna in i tågvagnen. Strax därefter börjar tåget röra på sig och han inser att det är försent, att han inte får förklara. Kanske förtjänar han det inte heller, inte efter det han gjort.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Han slänger sig ner i soffan och pustar ut. Ryggsäcken krängde han av sig i hallen. Den blev tyngre och tyngre ju fler steg han tog. Sista biten trodde han faktiskt att benen skulle vika sig under honom, det var outhärdligt. Han förstod inte hur han burit runt på den så länge, hur han hade orkat. Nu, i den nedsuttna soffan, tänker han att han aldrig ska göra om det. Ska aldrig mer gå på tur eller campa eller resa någonstans. Han ska bara ligga här i soffan- för alltid, leva på takeaway och bli ett med dynorna. Han gräver fram mobilen ur den svettiga bakfickan och slår vant (som om han inte varit borta alls) numret till den lokala pizzerian och beställer en pizza.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Han ställer sig upp och öppnar balkongdörren medan han väntar. Det är få människor ute och ovanligt tyst. Han får något i halsen och hostar till, det ekar ut över den tomma innergården. Det är nästan så att han saknar gatorna långt där borta, de som aldrig sover, som alltid är fulla av liv- de han lämnat bakom sig. Men bara i en sekund, för i nästa minns han hur mycket det hade gått honom på nerverna, hur han hade längtat efter lite lugn och ro. Så han låter sig njuta av tystnaden, av fåglarna i fjärran, ljuden som påminner honom att han är hemma och att det är bra. För, trots allt, så är det bra. Att äntligen vara tillbaka är något bra.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Han ska försöka lyssna till sitt hjärta den här gången, inte ta fel val, inte ha skuldkänslor mer. Han anar att det inte kommer bli lätt men han måste göra det, det är dags.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Plötsligt hör han skor mot asfalt inne på gården. Ljudet bryter den stilsamma tystnaden, han rycker till och lutar sig över balkongräcket. Där nere skymtar han någon han känner igen, någon han känner igen alldeles för mycket, någon han inte riktigt har modet att möta, inte än.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Även om han vill och har sagt att han ska våga så är han inte redo. Han gör det enda han kommer på och gömmer sig bakom balkongräcket, och hoppas på att han inte blivit sedd. Han andas ansträngt och vet inte vad han ska ta sig till.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">På alla fyra kryper han in i vardagsrummet. Först där kan han äntligen pusta ut, ta sig samman. Han skrattar lite åt sig själv för vad håller han på med egentligen? Men han vågar inte röra sig, för att stänga balkongdörren, utan sitter spänt kvar på golvet och väntar tills han är säker på att personen inte längre är kvar där nere.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Pizzan doftar ljuvligt och han äter den snabbt. I samma sekund, som han girigt proppar in den sista biten i munnen, plingar mobilen till. Han torkar av sina flottiga fingrar på en av servetterna och låser sedan upp skärmen.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Han har fått ett sms och läser det. Efteråt låter han mobilen sakta glida honom ur handen och drar sedan en filt över sig. Hjärtat slutar slå och han kan inte andas, tårar bränner bakom ögonlocken.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Det går inte att förneka, han kan bara inte göra det. Känslorna sköljer över honom som en våg. Han känner det lika starkt idag som han gjorde då. Precis lika mycket nu som när han var mitt uppe i det. Flera månader har passerat men han känner det fortfarande.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Det som hände då var oundvikligt och gick inte att hejda, han ville inte stoppa det, kunde inte, för det var meningen att det skulle ske. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mvh- Din granne Even</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fortsätter där kapitel 1 slutade och innehåller några tillbakablickar.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Låt att lyssna på "Oslo S" av Hkeem</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sitter foran Oslo S, lurer på hva du gjor nå</p><p>Ser alle menneske passerer for å rekke sitt tog</p><p>Plukker opp telefonen å ser på alle bilder av oss</p><p>Det gir folelse jag liker som jag ikke forstår" </p><p>Oslo S av Hkeem</p><p> </p><p>Han borde svara, det vet han, men han vet inte vad han ska säga. Det han vill säga, egentligen, kan han inte förmå sig att formulera. Han har sedan länge övertygat sig själv om att det är försent, att han sumpade allt när han gav sig av, när han lämnade utan att säga något om när han tänkte komma tillbaka. Och förresten finns det väl ingenting kvar att säga, allt är sagt.</p><p>Eller är det? Fick han verkligen fram något vettigt sist? Fick han sagt att deras känslor för varandra var det enda som betydde något? Det enda som fick honom att stiga upp på morgonen när det var som sämst, när allt uppdagades, när insikten slog ner i honom? Han vet inte.</p><p> </p><p>En dag blev det så tydligt för honom och han förvånades över att han inte sett det innan. Det var dömt att hända, han vet det nu, det var bara en tidsfråga innan det skulle hända. Det kunde hänt tidigare, det kunde hänt om flera år. Förr eller senare hade det hänt- oavsett, oberoende av timing, faser i livet eller olyckliga omständigheter. Det skulle ha hänt så småningom ändå. Han kan inte ångra att det hände, bara att han inte skötte det bättre när det väl gjorde det, att, då han insåg, inte var ärlig utan låtsades som ingenting, tills det hade gått för långt. Han önskar att han hade gjort något mycket tidigare och därmed låtit dem alla slippa den känslomässiga berg- och dalbana han, där och då, omedvetet, höll på att ta dem med på.</p><p> </p><p>Han föll och gjorde det hårt. Ingenting, som han tidigare sett som sanning, angående kärlek, stämde längre, allt hade vänts upp och ned. När han insåg att han var förälskad, och att denna person förmodligen kände likadant, förändrades allt. Innan hade han inte aning om att kärlek kunde kännas på det viset, att det kunde göra en blind för allt och alla, förutom den man var förälskad i. Visst hade han varit förälskad innan men aldrig på det där intensiva, allomfattande sättet.</p><p> </p><p>Han älskar honom, det vet han nu. Men då, då hade han inte kunnat säga säkert, förblindad av vad han trodde var en helt galen och orationell förälskelse. Han hade ju hört talas om sådana förälskelser, såna som var som en drog som fick män och kvinnor att göra helt vansinniga saker för att sedan störtlanda och vakna upp som ett flygplansvrak utan någonting kvar. Han ville inte hamna där så han gjorde allt han kunde för att undvika det. Men hade det hjälpt? Nej, antagligen inte, för det enda han har kvar nu är vetskapen om att han älskar och det faktum att det, mest troligt, är försent.</p><p> </p><p>Så vad svarar man då när man får ett sms av den där personen efter att ha varit inkognito så länge? Och vad svarar man när det är helt intetsägande, inte visar några som helst känslor?</p><p> </p><p>”Isak, såg att din balkongdörr är öppen. Har du kommit hem eller har du hyrt ut din lägenhet ännu en tid?</p><p>Mvh din granne, Even”</p><p> </p><p>Han fnyser till när han läser det igen. ”Mvh din granne, Even”. Han vet mycket väl att han inte bara är en granne.</p><p> </p><p>”Vad är det för spel han spelar?” muttrar han och sätter sig upp.</p><p> </p><p>Han känner sig irriterad men tänker att smset kanske inte är så intetsägande som det först verkade. Det kanske, till och med, säger en hel del egentligen, om man bara tar sig tid att läsa mellan raderna? Men om Even försöker säga honom kan Isak inte utläsa vad det är. Kanske försöker han bara hålla avstånd? Visa att han är över Isak? Det är väl det troliga men säker är han definitivt inte.</p><p> </p><p>Irritationen varar dock inte länge. Strax fylls han återigen av hopplöshet och tusen frågor han vill ställa Even. ”Är du över mig?” ”Oroar du dig över att jag är tillbaka eller att jag inte är det?” ”Var det äkta?” ”Var det vi hade verkligt eller inbillade jag mig bara?”</p><p> </p><p>Den sista frågan vet han är onödig, han vet att det de hade var verkligt. Han vet att det var äkta. Det han egentligen vill fråga är det han fruktar mest att få veta. ”Är det försent?” ”Hatar du mig?”</p><p> </p><p>Efter mycket velande fram och tillbaka skriver han ett sms och trycker på sänd innan han hinner ändra sig.</p><p> </p><p>”Jag kom hem imorse.</p><p>Mvh Isak”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Han sitter på trapporna framför Oslo S med mobilen i handen. Solen står högt på himlen och värmer hans hud. Det är fredag och han smet tidigare från jobbet, tog ut några komptimmar. Han är tidig och sitter och väntar. Fjärilarna i magen gör sig påminda. Han borde kanske vara van, vid det här laget, men det är han inte. Han rör sig raslöst och ser sig omkring, har svårt att sitta still.</p><p> </p><p>Even kommer snart och Isak är förväntansfull. Det kommer bli en härlig eftermiddag och kväll, det är han säker på. Han vet inte vad de ska hitta på men han är säker på att vad de än gör så kommer det bli mer än bra.</p><p> </p><p>De har kommit varandra väldigt nära under de senaste månaderna, byggt upp en vänskap han aldrig tidigare upplevt- inte ens med Jonas. Det är något speciellt med Even och Isak föredrar hans sällskap framför någon annans.</p><p> </p><p>Det är många människor ute idag och han iakttar dem nyfiket men tröttnar snart. Det enda han har lust till nu är att få umgås med Even, få känna hans närhet och höra hans rungande skratt.</p><p> </p><p>Medan han väntar öppnar han galleriet i telefonen och tittar igenom sina bilder. Det är mest bilder på Even och han, ibland skymtar man Jonas och de andra. Annars är det oftast endast de två. Even och Isak på Bygdoy, Even och Isak på någon av deras balkonger med en öl i handen, Even och Isak i soffan framför Netflix, Even djupt försjunken i arbete framför datorn, Even med Jonas, Mahdi och Magnus på Sörenga. Han har många bilder och de allra flesta är på Even.</p><p> </p><p>Han brukade inte reflektera så mycket över det. Men i det sista funderar han alltmer på det.</p><p> </p><p>Just som han öppnar ännu en bild av en leende Even, med sina blå ögon, ringer mobilen. Isak tittar vem det är innan han svarar och ser att det är ”Markus”. Markus, hans pojkvän, som han faktiskt inte skänkt en tanke på flera dagar. Han får lite dåligt samvete men skjuter effektivt undan det.</p><p> </p><p>”Varför skulle han ha dåligt samvete, han har inget att ha dåligt samvete över!” intalar han sig själv. Markus är ju bortrest och då är det ju bra att han har någon som Even att umgås med, inte sant?</p><p> </p><p>Han drar sig plötsligt till minnes en gång då Even skickade honom ett sms som fick honom att le med hela ansiktet. Han själv tänkte inte så mycket över det, inte då, men tydligen lade Markus märke till något. Kanske inte till den grad att han lade någon direkt vikt vid det, men tillräckligt för att säga något- om så än på skoj.</p><p> </p><p>”Du ser löjligt kär ut”.</p><p> </p><p>Isak svarade glatt ”ja men jag är ju det. Jag har en stor fet friend chrush” och skrattade sedan. Men Markus skrattade inte, hans ögon mörknade istället och det dröjde inte länge förrän han ursäktade sig med att han var tvungen att gå på toaletten. Isak hade inte reflekterat över det utan fortsatt sin textkonversation med Even.</p><p> </p><p>Mobilen ringer fortsatt ihärdigt och Isak svarar äntligen ”Hej älskling!” ”Hur går det för världens bästa pojkvän?”</p><p> </p><p>”Heeej!” ”Jo då det går fint. Saknar dig bara.”</p><p> </p><p>”Men du kommer ju snart hem. Vi ses ju om ett par dagar, inte sant?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ja jo men jag saknar dig ändå!”</p><p> </p><p>Isak borde väl säga det tillbaka men det gör han inte. Han är alltför ockuperad av att spana efter Even som är på väg.</p><p> </p><p>Borta vid spårvagnshållplatsen ser han spårvagn nummer tolv komma körande. Den är full av människor men trots det kan han ana Evens siluett och får plötsligt brått att lägga på.</p><p> </p><p>”Du, Even kommer nu. Kan vi höras senare?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ok. Hälsa Even då!” Isak hör att Markus låter lite sur och funderar på om han ska säga något.</p><p> </p><p>Efter en snabb överläggning kommer han fram till att det inte är någon idé att börja tjafsa över telefon så han säger ”Det ska jag. Puss puss” och lägger på.</p><p> </p><p>Han ser Even gå av och närma sig. Ju närmare de kommer varandra desto mer intensivt flaxar fjärilarna i Isaks mage. För en sekund stannar han upp och känner efter. Det han känner gör honom vimmelkantig och han förstår plötsligt Markus. Han kan inte längre förneka att det som håller på att utvecklas, mellan dem, inte bara är vänskap- det är så mycket mycket mer.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tack för att ni läser. Ni är bäst allihop!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trygga fingertoppar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isak är hemma igen och vet inte riktigt vad som kommer hända nu. Vad väntar honom?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jag har lyssnat på låten "Fingertoppar" av Parham under tiden jag skrev kapitlet. Lyssna på den samtidigt om ni vill och har möjlighet. </p><p>Stort tack till er som läser. Ni är fantastiska. &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Han är tillbaka, hemma. Vad det innebär, exakt, vet han inte. Allt han vet är att så fort han satte sig på det där tåget, och lämnade Oslo bakom sig, så längtade han tillbaka. Men att faktisk vara tillbaka är inte fullt så tillfredställande som han trodde att det skulle vara. Helt plötsligt står han öga mot öga med det som var och måste, förr eller senare, antagligen ta tag i röran han lämnade efter sig.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Å ena sidan vill han göra något nu, direkt, utan att tänka efter, men å andra sidan drar han sig för det och vill vänta, ge det lite mer tid. Hur mycket tid han behöver vet han inte, det visste han inte då heller.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Han tittade Even rakt in i ögonen och sade ”Låt oss ta lite tid” utan att veta hur mycket tid det verkligen innebar. Even nickade, vände sig om och gick snabbt därifrån. Redan då kände han att han ville ta tillbaka orden, fick kämpa mot behovet att ropa ”Kom tillbaka! Jag menade det inte”. Even gick till sin port, med slokande axlar och böjt huvud, och försvann in genom den. Isak stod kvar länge och stirrade efter honom. Även om det var han som sade det, hans beslut, hans önskan, så hoppades han ändå att Even skulle komma tillbaka ner för att konfrontera honom och säga ”Nej! Det där går jag inte med på. Det börjar nu. Du och jag- nu! Vi hör ihop!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Det gjorde han inte. Isak väntade, hoppades, men innergården, nedanför balkongen, förblev tom och tyst. Han satte sig ner på bänken och tittade upp mot fönstret på andra våningen, såg siluetten av Even, av katten. Det rörde sig bakom de neddragna persiennerna men ingen balkongdörr öppnades, ingen kom ut och ropade till honom att komma upp. Han var ensam och hade bara sig själv att skylla.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Solen lyser starkt och han sätter handen framför ögonen. Solglasögonen glömde han på byrån i hallen. Gården är under ombyggnad och bänken borttagen. Filten, han tog med sig, breder han nogrannt ut innan han lägger sig ner.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Med hörlurarna instoppade tittar han upp mot sin balkong och tvekar ett ögonblick innan han låter blicken glida ännu en bit åt höger. Där stannar den kvar. Han kan inte slita sig utan kisar och försöker se om något rör sig där inne. Det gör det inte, allt är stilla.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Det var precis här faktiskt, här på gården, på den nu borttagna bänken. Då den ännu stod kvar, framför en buske full av knoppar, beredda att slå ut.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Det var här han såg honom för första gången.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>En kväll, i slutet av april, satt han ute, huvudet lutat bakåt medan ögonen vilade på alla tusentals stjärnor där uppe. Det var en speciellt klar molnfri kväll och han kunde inte låta bli att förundras över dem och oändligheten de var en del av- han och stjärnorna</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Det hade varit en extra tung dag på jobbet, med mycket att göra. Han stannade till vid bänken och satte sig spontant ner. Där blev han sedan sittandes medan Markus väntade på honom hemma i lägenheten. Isak kunde se honom ordna med något i köket . Egentligen borde han gått in och kramat om sin pojkvän, sagt honom hur mycket han saknat honom, men något tog emot. Han visste inte vad, men något fick honom att stanna där ute ännu en stund, något höll honom kvar.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Det var tyst, byggnaderna runt den lilla gården stängde ut alla ljud, skärmade av honom från världen utanför. In dit nådde inga ljud från spårvagnar, inga fotsteg, inga tutande bilar. Det var nästan som ett eget litet inklämt universum där mellan husen.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Det var så tyst att man antagligen kunde höra en nål falla men det gjorde han inte. Istället hörde han små tassande ljud och strax fylldes den annars så tysta gården av ett ihärdigt jamande. Han ryckte till och såg sig omkring men kunde inte se något. Ljudet fortsatte dock och lät mer och mer. Till slut ställde han sig upp och tittade mer nogrannt. Då lade han märke till en katt som balanserade på räcket till balkongen, alldeles bredvid hans egna. Katten gick där smidigt och stannade plötsligt till för att nosa på något. När den gjorde det tappade den fästet och föll handlöst ner mot den hårda asfalten. Han vet inte hur, men han lyckades hinna fram just i tid för att fånga katten. Flämtandes, med dunkande hjärta, stod han där, förrvirrad och samtidigt lättad.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Var är din husse och matte?” frågade han bekymrat. ”Vem tillhör du?”.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Katten tittade upp på honom, tryckte sin nos mot hans bröst och började spinna. Han böjde på huvudet och förde sin näsa närmare den mjuka pälsen. Doften var underbar och han ville ha mer. Begäret, att begrava hela ansiktet i den, var så starkt att han knappt, ens med sin ökända envishet, kunde förhindra sig från att göra det. Han kunde inte få nog. Doften satte igång någonting inom honom. Det var den mest fantastiska doft han känt i hela sitt liv</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Hej!” hörde han plötsligt samtidigt som ett par fingertoppar lätt lades på hans rygg.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Han vände sig om och tittade förvånat på främlingen. ”Hej?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Hmmm, det där är min katt.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Ehh, ja, här” stammade han fram, och lämnade fumligt över katten, medan han inte kunde sluta stirra rakt in i främlingens ögon. Aldrig tidigare hade han sett ett par ögon som var så fulla av liv, som lyste klarblått- även i kvällens dunkla sken. Han fick inte fram ett ord utan stod bara där, fånigt, och stirrade rakt in i dem.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Hon är fin, inte sant?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Ja,a,a” fick han fram med sprucken röst.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Mannen framför honom skrattade till och räckte fram handen ”Even”.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Huh?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Jag heter Even.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”jaha...”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Han fick fortfarande inte fram något och de fantastiska ögonen stirrade frågande på honom.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Och du heter?.....”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Åh ja” sade han och harklade sig. ”Isak, jag heter Isak”.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Hej Isak, kul att träffas. Men varför stod du med min katt i famnen, om jag får fråga” undrade Even med glimten i ögonen.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Isak berättade och Even log stort. ”Det var ju oerhört snällt av dig men katter klarar sig oftast väldigt bra. De är smidiga djur. Men tusen tack ändå för att du gjorde det! Och med livet som insats också låter det som.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Han visste att han borde säga hej då och gå upp till sig men det gjorde han inte, han stod kvar. Even stod också kvar och de tittade på varandra. Tystnaden borde varit obekväm men det var den inte. Till slut kände sig dock Isak tvungen att säga något och pekade med fingret mot den aktuella platsen, ”Katten var där uppe, på den balkongen, när den föll ner.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Ja, jag bor där”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Jaha, ok. Jag bor i lägenheten bredvid” svarade Isak.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Du, jag ska ta och gå in men, verkligen, ett stort tack till dig- vår hjälte Isak” Even rörde honom med långa fingrar, pressade återigen sina fingertoppar mot hans rygg och började sedan gå mot porten. Fingertopparna kändes härliga mot hans kropp och han rös till av välbehag. Även om han, Even, grannen med den fallande katten, var en främling kändes beröringen helt naturlig, fick honom att känna sig trygg.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>När Even stod vid dörren vände han sig om och frågade försiktigt ”Ehhh, du ska inte med upp på en öl då? Vi kan ta en på balkongen, det är ju faktiskt ganska varmt ute och inte alltför sent”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Innan Isak hann tänka efter hade ett ”ja” kommit ut ur hans mun. Han sade ja och följde efter utan någon som helst tanke på Markus. Det var, på något sätt, inte Isak som sade ja. Det var något/någon annan som gjorde det åt honom. Han upplevde det som om han hade en utomkroppslig upplevelse där allt som hände gjorde det utan hans medverkan.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Så han sade ja och följde med upp till första våningen in i lägenheten. Doften, som gjorde honom honom så hypnotiserad utomhus, den som satt fast i kattens päls fyllde återigen hans näsborrar. Han ville stanna kvar där inne men fortsatte ut på balkongen med Even. Bakom ryggen på honom låg hans egen balkong.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Han tog en stor klunk av den kalla ölen och frågade "Så Even, hur länge har du bott här?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>De pratade obesvärat på tills bådas öl var slut och Isak var tvungen att gå hem.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>De sade motvilligt ”hej då” och Even följde Isak ut ur lägenheten, hela tiden med fingertopparna lätt på hans rygg. När Isak öppnade sin egen dörr och ropade ”Hej, jag är hemma nu!” kunde han ännu känna deras beröring och han önskade ha dem där igen.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Det var så deras vänskap började. Det var början på något som skulle bli så mycket större.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Han borde ha förstått då. Han borde verkligen ha gjort det. Det gör han nu.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kanske förstod han redan då men valde att inte göra det. Någonstans, inom honom, tänkte han nog ändå att ”det är kört” ”Det här är mannen i mitt liv, han jag väntat på”. Men det ville han inte kännas vid, Markus var ju fortfarande hans då och han var Markus. De var varandras.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Det är ljust ute, solen lyser starkt, solglasögonen ligger kvar på byrån i hallen och Isak orkar inte gå upp för att hämta dem. Han ligger på filten där bänken brukade stå, stoppar in hörlurarna, sätter på en spellista och sluter sina ögon.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Bakom stängda ögonlock är han omringad av tusentals stjärnor och ser ett par lysande, livfulla ögon närma sig, känner mjuka fingertoppar röra hans rygg.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lämna gärna kudos och/eller en kommentar om ni vill. Då blir jag superglad! ❤❤❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bara vara med dig en stund</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isak inser att han har andra känslor, för Even, än bara vänskapliga.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Låt att lyssna på "Stay Alive" av José Gonzales</p><p>Tack "Sopabark" för låten (och alla de andra som gjorde mig helt splittrad :D ) och tack "Mazarin" för hjälp med att välja låt. Utan din hjälp hade jag inte kommit någonvart.</p><p>Massa kärlek till er som läser, lämnar kudos och kommenterar. Ni är bäst!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">I will stay with you tonight.</p><p class="western">Hold you close til' the morning light</p><p class="western">/</p><p class="western">José Gonzales "Stay Alive"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Even fick honom att känna sig lugn, fyllde hans tillvaro med skratt och spänning. I början, det är han säker på, fyllde även Isak Evens liv med allt det där. De var totala motsatser, Even med en spontanitet Isak aldrig tidigare upplevt och Isak med sin mer analyserande personlighet. Det skulle egentligen inte alls fungerat, inget av det, men det gjorde det. De fungerade så bra tillsammans att han ibland fick nypa sig själv för att försäkra sig om att alltihop faktiskt var verkligt. Han analyserade inte för mycket, försökte acceptera att det var som det var. De var vänner, han hade Markus. Allt var bra.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Men det dröjde inte länge förrän saker började förändras. Det var som om Even var porten in till en helt annan värld, en Isak inte visste att han saknade, inte visste att han längtade efter att få vara en del av. Och tydligen var det detsamma för Even för han sökte Isaks sällskap, verkade föredra hans framför andras.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Stegvis tog Even allt större plats i Isaks liv och han i Evens. Isak förstod aldrig riktigt varför Even gav honom så mycket plats. Vad han hade gjort för att förtjäna det visste han inte, men vågade aldrig ifrågasätta, livrädd för att förlora honom.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Han förstod det inte först, alltför uppslukad av att få ha Even i sitt liv, men ett litet frö hade slagit rot och börjat växa. Utåt sett såg allt ut precis som vanligt men inom honom var något annorlunda. Han kände det men kunde inte sätta fingret på vad det var.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Men Markus visste, visste det mycket tidigare än Isak själv. Han hade, till skillnad mot Isak, inte varit lika blind.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Den starkt lysande solen gör honom lite yr i huvudet men han vill inte gå in, inte heller flytta sig till skuggan utan vill stanna kvar ute, känna luften i lungorna och den brännande solen mot sin hud. Den senaste tiden har tillbringats alltför mycket inne. Inne på tåg, bussar, flygplan. Han vill andas frisk luft nu, inte ta ett endaste andetag till som andra, innan honom, andats in och ut. Han vill ta ett djupt andetag, vara den första att ta just det där syret i sin mun och föra ner det i sina lungor. Han tar ett djupt andetag, känner hur luften fyller honom, och håller kvar den tills han verkligen måste andas ut. Hans andedräkt känns kall mot de solvarma läpparna.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">I lurarna hör han <em>I will stay with you tonight. Hold you close to the morning light</em>*.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Med ögonen fortfarande slutna minns han.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Even närmade sig fort, otåligt nästan, och Isaks hjärta började frenetiskt slå. Det fick inte längre plats inne i Isaks kropp och han var säker på att om han tittade ner skulle han se en dunkande utbuktning på hans vänstra sida.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Even gick mot honom med långa steg och kom fram till honom alldeles för fort, så fort att Isak inte hann hämta sig, ta sig samman. Något i Isaks ögon måste ha avslöjat honom för, ju närmare Even kom, desto mer falnade hans bländande leende.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Han stannade en bit ifrån Isak, som kunde se hur rynkan mellan hans ögonbryn växte sig allt större, och sade ”Du vet”.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Isak försökte se frågande ut men misslyckades uppenbarligen totalt. Hans ”Vad menar du? Vet vadå?” lät krystat och föll platt, rakt ner på den svarta, tuggummiklädda asfalten.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Han försökte spela dum, låtsas som ingenting, men insåg att det var meningslöst. Han visste ju och nu visste även Even.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Isak öppnade munnen för att säga något men blev avbruten av Even som suckade uppgivet och sade ”Jag gillar dig. Så enkelt är det. Jag ville inte förstöra det vi har med att säga det till dig. Men jag ser det på dig, ser det i dina ögon, att du vet.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Isak tittade förvirrat på Even, och svalde några gånger för att fukta sin torra mun, innan han fick fram något. ”Nej det gör jag inte, eller åtminstone gjorde jag inte det förrän nu. Det är jag som...”.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Han tystnade tvärt och de stirrade in i varandras ögon medan folk skyndade fram över Jernbanetorget. I ögonvrån såg Isak dem, likt skuggor, fort passera förbi, som om de två inte fanns där, som om inget livsomvälvande just hade hänt. Allt var som vanligt runtomkring dem.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Men där de två stod tycktes tiden stå still. Varje andetag, varje ögonblinkning verkade pågå i en evighet. Han försökte ta ett steg närmare men det gick alltför långsamt, foten lyftes upp men inget hände. Allt gick som i slowmotion och han kom aldrig dit han ville trots att han gjorde allt i sin makt att nå sitt mål- Evens famn.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Plötsligt kände han en hand i sin och allt återgick till det normala, tiden hann ikapp dem. Han såg åter alla människor, kunde röra sig och kom fram. Allt gick plötsligt så fort att han sjäv inte hann med. Han snubblade till och ramlade rakt in i Evens öppna armar. De omfamnade varandra och han kände Evens hastiga andetag mot sin hals.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Det var en obeskrivlig känsla som övermannade honom, som om detta var något hans sinne och kropp törstat efter hela livet, saknat sen den dag han tog sitt första andetag, en känsla av att ha hittat hem. Han ville aldrig att det skulle ta slut och fruktade redan det ögonblick då han, oundvikligen, var tvungen att ta ett steg bakåt. Så han stod blickstilla och höll om hårt, vägrade släppa. Och Even, han klamrade sig fast han också medan han tyst viskade in i Isaks öra ”Äntligen, äntligen, äntligen”.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Isak började oväntat snyfta men lät sig själv göra det. Han ville inte hålla inne allt, kunde inte. Känslorna som for igenom hans kropp var så starka, så allomfattande, att han bara inte kunde stänga in allt han kände. Känslorna var precis överallt, inne i honom, utanpå, fick håret på armarna att ställa sig rakt upp och knäna att vika sig. Han höll hårdare för att inte falla handlöst ner på marken.medan Even fortsatte att viska ”äntligen, äntligen, äntligen”.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Mitt i allt detta kom det till honom, att han, Isak, inte var fri, inte tillåten att stå så här nära någon och känna allt det han gjorde. Så han släppte abrupt Evens beniga midja och tog det fruktade steget bakåt. Han vågade inte längre möta Evens granskande blick så stirrade envist ner i marken medan han ovilligt tog ordet i sin mun ”M-m-markus”.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Mer hann han inte säga innan han kände ett pekfinger mot sina läppar och någon som sade ”schhhh” och sedan ett ”Kom!”.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Even tog honom i handen och förde honom, med bestämda steg, mot operan och upp på dess tak. Där satt de, tysta, och tittade ut över vattnet. Då och då vågade sig Isak på att luta sig mot Evens axel. När han gjorde det lade Even sin arm om honom och drog honom närmare.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Even släppte taget om honom för en stund och rotade runt i sin ryggsäck. ”Aha!” sade han när han hittade det han letade efter. ”Öl?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Isak fnissade till och svarade ”Tog du med öl?”.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ölen gjorde att spänningarna släppte och de pratade på som vanligt men undvek försiktigt det som hände tidigare. Det var ännu så färskt, så nytt och omtumlande, att de valde att prata om saker de vanligtvis skulle pratat om, det bekanta och säkra.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kanske var de fega, kanske tyckte de att det kunde vänta. Han vet inte. Men han minns hur gärna han hade velat säga något, något mer, något av betydelse.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ölen tog slut och de gick ner från operans tak, lämnade det blänkande vattnet bakom sig och började sin vandring hemåt. När de stod på gården, nedanför sina balkonger och skulle säga god natt dröjde Isak sig kvar. Han ville inte gå in, ville inte skiljas från Even. De stod i det dunkla ljuset från portlampans sken och drog ut på avskedet, höll varandra modigt i händerna. Isak tog till slut några steg bakåt medan han samtidigt höll blicken på deras fingertoppar som ännu rörde vid varandra. Han tog ännu ett steg bakåt och befann sig precis utom räckhåll. Saknaden växte sig genast enorm och han stod inte ut med hur det kändes. Det kändes som om han skulle dö, han var inte redo att säga hej då- även om det bara var för natten.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">”Du” pressade han plågsamt fram.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Even tittade längtansfullt på honom och nickade.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">”Jag är ensam till imorgon kväll. Måste vi säga hej då nu? Kan vi inte tillbringa lite mer tid tillsammans. Jag tror inte jag klarar av att vara borta från dig just nu”.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Even bet sig i läppen och tvekade innan han , med en lätt nick, svarade ”Kom med upp då!”.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">De skyndade sig att återigen ta varandras händer och gick sedan raskt upp till Evens lägenhet. Han öppnade dörren men väntade med att gå in. Med ryggen mot Isak sade han tyst men bestämt ”Jag vill att du ska följa med in för att jag tycker så oändligt mycket om dig men.... ”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Isak väntade tålmodigt på fortsättningen.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">”Men” Even harklade sin hals innan han vände sig om och tittade Isak rakt in i ögonen.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">”Men?” upprepade Isak nervöst, säker på att inte längre vara välkommen.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">”Men inget kommer hända. Det är inte sån jag är, ok?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Isak andades lättad ut och svarade ”Ja” och fortsatte sedan ”Even, jag vill inte att du ska tro att det är vad detta är. Det är det inte. Det är så mycket mer. Vad det innebär, i praktiken, vet jag inte än. ”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Even nickade och släppte äntligen in honom.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">De hamnade ute på balkongen där de delade på en cigarett och smuttade på varsin öl. De pratade inte så mycket- det behövde de inte. De lät sig bara vara för en liten stund. Prata kunde de göra senare.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">När ölen var slut reste sig Even och sade ”Vänta här!”.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Det dröjde en stund och Isak var på väg in, för att titta vad som tog sån tid, när han hörde ”Kom och hjälp mig!”.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">I vardagsrummet stod Even mitt i en hög av madrasser, kuddar och sovsäckar. Isak skrattade till och frågade förvirrat ”Vad gör du?”.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">”Vi ska sova på balkongen i natt du och jag. Jag vill se solen gå upp tillsammans med dig.” svarade Even med ett stort leende.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">”Det låter helt vansinnigt men, ok, vi gör det.”.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">De gjorde i ordning allting och lade sig sedan i sovsäckarna. De lade sig tätt intill varandra, så tätt att de inte längre kunde känna den kalla nattluften mellan dem. Deras nästippar nuddade precis vid varandra och så somnade de.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Isak vaknade tidigt och kände sig mer utvilad än vad han gjort på väldigt länge. Han kunde faktiskt inte minnas att han någonsin sovit så gott tidigare. Han blinkade yrvaket med ögonen, tittade upp mot himlen och såg att solen var på väg upp.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Han böjde sig över Even, gav honom en lätt puss på kinden och viskade exalterat men försiktigt ”Even! Solen är på väg upp, gryningen är här. Öppna dina ögon!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Isak lyssnar på "Stay Alive" av José Gonzales. En textrad ur låten</p><p>Om ni vill så lämna gärna en kommentar då blir jag superglad.</p><p>🥰🥰🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Vi kommer fixa detta, det vet jag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Har lyssnat på en massa låtar när jag skrev det här kapitlet. Men landade, till slut, på den här:<br/>"No Pressure" av Mugisho. (jag antar de allra flesta skamfans känner till den ;) ) Den finns med på min "Dina topplåtar 2019" lista på Spotify och dök upp i lurarna när jag satt och försökte skriva.. :D. Lyssnat mycket på den kan jag ju ärligt säga.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Even öppnade ögonen och de höll om varandra medan solen sakta gick upp. Isak lade sig till rätta med sitt huvud på Evens bröst. Han kunde nästan höra himlen spraka när solen vaknade och sakta började visa sig för dem. Det var helt magiskt.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">”Jag tror faktiskt inte jag sett en soluppgång förut” sade Isak efteråt.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Even tittade på honom och förde sina fingrar genom de ostyriga lockarna, tog bort en hårlock som dolde hans ögon. Isak ryckte leende till ”Vad gör du?”</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">”Jag vill se dina ögon, Isak. Jag vill se dig.”</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Isak begravde sin näsa mot Evens bröst i ett försök att dölja sitt förlägna leende.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">”Isak” skrattade Even. ”Jag kan känna hur du ler, du kan inte dölja något för mig!”. Sen tystande han och suckade djupt.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Även om Even försökte dölja, kunde Isak känna den. Sucken rasade genom hans kropp och borrade sig in i hans hjärta och stannade kvar.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Han var lycklig över att äntligen få vara nära Even på det där viset, självklart var han det, men känslan av att det var flyktigt, att de inte kunde ligga så här länge till, att han snart skulle bli tvungen att gå, tyngde hans sinne.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Isak kunde se det framför sig, hur de, dagen före, kysste varandra- mitt på Jernbanetorget. De kysstes, mitt bland hundratals andra människor, utan en tanke på konsekvenserna. Det som hände skulle få konsekvenser, det var han 100 procent säker på. Hans erfarenhet sade honom att allt gott alltid följs av något dåligt. Och Evens kyss var alltför underbar, alltför fantastisk rent ut sagt, för att fortsätta vara något bra. Men känslan av att vara nära och få ta på honom var det bästa han upplevt, det enda han ville göra- i resten av sitt liv. Så han bestämde sig för att vara där i ögonblicket och njuta, inte tänka på det som skulle komma sen. Något annat orkade han inte med.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Isak ville så gärna försäkra Even- och sig själv- så lyfte på huvudet och tittade djupt in i Evens ögon, sade ”Snälla, inte sucka så där. Jag ber dig. Jag blir så ledsen när du gör det”</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">”Förlåt” fick han till svar. ”Den bara kom, det var inte meningen.”.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">”Vi kommer fixa detta. Jag vet det” lovade han med en övertygelse han önskade känna men inte gjorde. För att övertyga Even ännu mer, lade Isak händerna på hans kinder, närmade sig och gav honom en kyss.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">”Ja?” frågade Even skeptiskt.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">”Tror du mig inte?” frågade Isak och kittlade samtidigt Evens mage för att lätta upp stämningen.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Even satte sig upp, svarade inte på Isaks fråga. Istället tittade han upp mot himlen, slöt sina ögon och sade ”När du väckte mig... när du sade till mig att öppna ögonen, trodde jag att jag drömde. Jag har fantiserat om att ha dig nära, på det här sättet, så länge”.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">”Har du?” frågade Isak med hjärtat i halsen.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Even sänkte blicken, mötte Isaks frågande ögon och nickade. ”Du anar inte. Ända sen den där kvällen, du minns, när vi först möttes.... Jag såg dig med Klick och bara visste att jag var tvungen att lära känna dig”.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">I samma ögonblick kom Klick ut, lade sig i Isaks knä och somnade. ”Just så” viskade Even in i hans öra. ”Han gör aldrig så med någon förutom mig.”</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Isak sneglade förläget ner mot katten, harklade sig medan han försökte att inte spricka av lycka.</p>
<p class="western">*****</p>
<p class="western">Telefonens batteri dör plötsligt, musiken tystnar, och tvingar Isak att återvända till nuet, drar honom ut ur sitt huvud, bort från minnesbilder och nostalgi. Han sätter sig förvirrat upp, ser sig omkring och inser, besviket, var han befinner sig. Solen har gått i moln och han huttrar till. Det är dags att gå in inser han, äta något och ladda telefonen, vänta på samtal från Jonas. Han reser sig upp, skakar av filten, viker ihop den och gör sig redo för att gå upp till sig. Då hör han en röst och vänder sig om. Hjärtat stannar när han ser vem som sitter på andra sidan gräsmattan. Han spärrar upp ögonen och tittar överraskat på honom- Even.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Han pratar i telefon och tittar rakt på Isak, som inte riktigt vet vad han ska göra. Han tvekar en stund innan han sätter sig ner igen och stirrar tillbaka. Even fortsätter prata i telefonen medan han tittar ner i det gröna gräset. Isak får med sig lite av konversationen. Even pratar om att möta upp någon, att han måste köpa något att dricka. Kanske öl? Bubbel? Han pratar avslappnat, med någon, om att ”njuta av de sista dagarna med solsken, för snart kommer hösten.”</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western"><em>Hösten</em>, en oerhörd smärta tar över Isak när Even säger ordet. Even älskar hösten nu, ”lärde sig att göra det” sade han alltid. Nu undrar Isak om Even fortfarande gör det efter förra hösten och allt som hände då. Det är som om Even kan läsa Isaks tankar för han tittar försiktigt upp igen, möter Isaks blick och säger ” Jag gillar i och för sig hösten” men ändrar sig snabbt ”eller jag gjorde det i alla fall- förut, ett tag.”</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Isak minns förra hösten, minns den som om det var igår.</p>
<p class="western">*****</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Markus på tåget, hur han sprang hela vägen för att be om ursäkt, förklara ännu en gång, som om Markus skulle lyssna den här gången, trots att han inte gjort det alla de andra gångerna. Hur hårt det hade tagit honom när han inte nådde fram- varken psykiskt eller fysiskt. Hur han inte kunde förlåta sig själv, hur arg han var på Even. Hur han tog ut sin egen ångest på honom, hur han började tveka, ta avstånd.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Han minns hur tålmodig Even var, hur han väntade och strök hans kind när det blev för mycket för honom.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Han minns ”låt oss ta lite tid.”</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Han minns.....</p>
<p class="western">*****</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Isak gömmer ansiktet bakom sina händer medan han översköljs av alla känslor. Det är nästan för mycket för honom att plötsligt sitta där öga mot öga med Even. Han stålsätter sig, för han vet inte vad, tar ett djupt andetag och märker att Even har avslutat sitt samtal. Han sitter tyst kvar och stirrar på Isak, väntar. Isak tittar in i hans blå ögon, låter sig få ta in honom en stund.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">”Hej” säger Even.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">”Hej” säger Isak tillbaka.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Sen sitter de kvar under tystnad, båda uppenbart lite villrådiga över vad de ska säga härnäst. Isak vill säga något i stil med ”Har du saknat mig?” ”Har du tänkt på mig något?” ”Jag har tänkt på dig varje dag sen jag lät dig gå”. Men han kan inte, vet inte om Even vill höra det.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Han måste ju säga något, det vet han, så öppnar munnen men blir distraherad av Klick som kommer springande. Han springer direkt till Isak, ignorerar Even, och lägger sig i hans knä.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Isak för sina fingrar genom den mjuka pälsen och viskar ”Gud vad jag saknat dig”. Han viskar det in i Klicks päls men sneglar på Even. Tydligen har Even nått sin gräns för vad han tål så han reser sig upp, ropar på Klick, som motvilligt lämnar Isaks knä, tar sin påse och börjar gå därifrån.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Isak reser sig hastigt upp, vill inte låta Even gå, och säger ” Vill du äta middag med mig?”</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Even vänder sig tvärt om, för sin ena hand upp mot pannan och gnuggar den. Det dröjer innan han äntligen höjer sin blick och tittar på Isak. Han rynkar sina ögonbryn, ser frågande ut. Isak ser det komma, vet att Even kommer skaka på huvudet och säga nej, känner det på sig. Han får panik, för han tror inte han kommer överleva ett nej. Ett nej är otänkbart. Isak måste övertala honom, få honom att säga ja. Han vet bara inte hur men får till slut ur sig ”absolut ingen press men jag skulle bli jätteglad om du sade ja.”.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Even säger fortfarande ingenting men Isak har varit tyst länge nog så han fortsätter enträget. Han måste få Even att säga något, han bara måste.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">”Snälla!” ber han och väntar.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Är det någon som fortfarande läser? </p><p>Lämna gärna en kommentar eller kudos i fall du vill. Då blir jag glad!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jag gjorde det!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Låt att lyssna på: "Now Or Never" av Hayes, Mugisho</p><p>Stor kram till alla er som fortsätter läsa. Ni är bäst!</p><p>&lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Han torkar av de svettiga händerna på jeansen, rör om i pannan och tittar på klockan. Jeansen bytte han för en stund sen men de borde bytas igen, ser han. Tomatsåsen stänkte ner dem förra gången han sneglade på klockan. Spisen borde också torkas av, högen med disk diskas, bordet dukas och så borde han gå in i badrummet och tvätta sig ännu en gång. Han svettas lite överallt, faktiskt- i pannan, under armarna, i nacken, läpparna och i handflatorna. Jeansen är fuktiga efter att ideligen blivit använda som torkhandduk för svettiga handflator.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Han undrar hur han ska hinna med allt. Men han har gjort det förr, minns första gången, och vet att det går, att han kan. Han var minst lika stressad då, även om det var av helt andra skäl. Han måste bara få ett grepp om sig själv, sluta stressa, få sitt hjärta sluta slå så fort. Han vet det, men kan inte sluta irra omkring i köket, inte sluta börja duka för att sedan gå tillbaka till spisen, röra om, ta ett tag med trasan, torka av sina handflator på de nu fuktiga jeansen, för att sedan börja om igen. Han kan inte fokusera, inte ta en sak i taget. Han är yr av nervositet, händerna skakar, hjärtat slår och det ser ut som ett bombnedslag runtomkring honom.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Han stannar upp och inser att han måste skärpa sig, att det inte kommer gå om han inte lugnar ner sig, sänker ribban lite. Efter ett djupt andetag med slutna ögon, sänker han värmen på spisen, låter det stilla puttra på och börjar städa undan det värsta innan han dukar färdigt bordet och går in in badrummet. Där klär han av sig de solkigt svettiga kläderna och hoppar in i duschen.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Duschen går fort, en snabb vända med duschkrämen och tvättsvampen, inget schampo- det finns det ingen tid för och sedan är det klart. Han ser ner på sin hud och inser att, det lite för hårda och hastiga, skrubbandet gjort hans hud rödflammig. Ett par svordomar av frustration slipper ut genom sammanpressade läppar ”Fan också! Helvete!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kläderna åker på i en väldig fart samtidigt som han försöker sig på att borsta tänderna. Han sitter på toasitsen med en strumpa på sig, den andra på väg över tårna medan tänderna borstas. Ute i köket ringer larmet. Det är dags, klockan är 18:00. Tiden är ute. Han ställer sig upp, går fram till handfatet, spottar ut tandkrämen, torkar sig runt munnen med handduken och tittar sig sedan i spegeln. Han granskar sig noga och är rätt så nöjd med resultatet. Förutom den nu ljusrosa tonen ser han helt ok ut, inte som om han stressat ihjäl sig över allt, oroat sig eller nästan brutit ihop och gråtit där mitt på köksgolvet av nervositet. Han ser lugn och samlad ut.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ute i köket är det ordning och reda. Han lyckades, efter många om och men, få ihop allting. Bordet är fint dukat, men inte för fint. Disken är diskad men inte allt. En slev ligger i diskhon och ett glas står på diskbänken. Det finns inget som visar hur nära det var att allt gick åt skogen. Det ser ut precis så som han vill att det ska göra- inbjudande och avslappnat, lugnt.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Han öppnar vinflaskan och häller upp ett halvt glas till sig själv medan han väntar.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Isak var glad. Han hoppade in i duschen medan maten puttrade ute på spisen, visslade medan han tvättade håret. Han hade pratat med Markus men lämnat ute det där med Even. Han kunde inte påstå att det var ett bra samtal, att de kommit överens om något, verkligen sagt att det var slut, men det kändes som om en stor börda lyfts från hans axlar. Han fick sagt något, i alla fall, och kände sig nöjd över att ha vågat. Han ville säga Even att det var på gång nu, att de äntligen skulle kunna gå vidare, ta nästa steg- vad det nu innebar. Han kunde se det framför sig, hur glad Even skulle bli, hur de skulle kyssas och känna lättnad. Så han bjöd över honom på middag.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>I duschen sköljde varmvattnet bort stressen från hans själ och matresterna från hans kropp. Han kände sig toppen. Det var fredag kväll, Markus var bortrest och skulle först komma tillbaka på söndag. Han visste inte vad som skulle hända på söndagen, eller följande vecka, men han brydde sig inte heller. Han var ensam i lägenheten, väntade på besök av Even och luktade rent av sin nya duschkräm- kokosnöt.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Mitt i tandborstningen ringde det på dörren och han sprang för att öppna. Utanför stod en leende Even. De stod och tittade på varandra, stilla, på varsin sida av dörrkarmen. Till slut kunde inte Isak hålla sig utan kastade sig om halsen på Even och kramade honom hårt.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Hej” viskade han in i Evens öra efter en stund.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>När kramen pågått länge nog tog Isak ett steg bakåt och sa ”Kom in!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Even tog ett steg in i lägenheten, klädde av sig jeansjackan samt skorna och stängde dörren efter sig. Isak kunde inte hålla sina känslor inne så han vågade sig på ännu en kram. Den varade längre andra gången, han ville inte släppa taget och även om han skulle försökt tvinga sig själv så hade nog armarna inte lydit honom. Hans behov att hålla om Even var så stort, så starkt, att han helt enkelt inte kunde släppa taget.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Till slut var det Even som släppte Isak. Han stirrade fundersamt på Isak och frågade ”Vad händer? Varför dessa kramar. Kom vi inte överens om...?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Jag har berättat för Markus” avbröt Isak.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Har du?” sade Even och rynkade på ögonbrynen.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Ja, är det inte bra? Jag trodde att det var ok. Jag kunde inte låta honom tro att vi är ok, att allt är bra.” Isak svamlade på så snabbt att Even var tvungen att stoppa honom.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Jo, men vad berättade du exakt?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Vadå?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Ja, vad sade du till honom?”.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Ja, vad sade jag?” suckade Isak besvärat.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Nämnde du mig?” frågade Even och bet sig i läppen.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Isak var tvungen att tänka efter, för vad hade han sagt egentligen? ”Jag sade att det inte kändes rätt längre, att jag inte visste om jag ville fortsätta eller inte.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Så du nämnde inte att du träffat någon annan?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Nej det gjorde jag inte.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Inget om mig?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”N-e-e-ej” stammade Isak fram. Det kändes, helt plötsligt, inte alls bra och han fylldes av osäkerhet.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Even nickade sakta och sade ”Då har det egentligen inte hänt så mycket Isak. Jag har en känsla av att detta bara är början. Ni har varit tillsammans i flera år. Så enkelt, som du just beskrev det, kan det inte vara. Jag tror ni kommer behöva prata lite mer. Vet han ens om att du vill göra slut? Vill du det förresten?”</p>
<p>Isak kände hopplösheten växa sig större och blev plötsligt så trött.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Vill du inte vänta på mig, kommer du inte orka? Är det det du säger?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Isak det sade jag inte.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Vad sade du då?” snäste han irriterat.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Even närmade sig Isak och strök honom över kinden. ”Jag menar bara att det inte är fritt fram än, att ni fortfarande är ett NI. Det är ett faktum, ett konstaterande, inget mer.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Ok, men vad innebär det?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Det innebär att vi ska göra som vanligt. Vi ska umgås och äta middag. En middag du har lagat och vi ska dricka öl, för något vin har du väl inte?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Isak skakade på huvudet medan han studerade sin nakna fot och viskade fram ett ”nej”.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Even skrattade till ”Inga strumpor?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Nej” svarade Isak förläget-. ”De jag tog fram hade ett stort hål vid stortån och sen ringde du på dörren. Jag hann inte.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>De satte sig ner och åt middagen, drack upp alla flaskor med öl och pratade. Efter satt de kvar vid bordet, tysta, plötsligt utan något att säga varandra. Even tog oväntat Isaks hand, förde sin tumme fram och tillbaka över hans knogar.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Isak slutade andas för en stund innan han viskade ”Vad gör DU?”.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Jag vet inte...jag fick sådan lust att hålla din hand bara.” Isak nickade och kramade Evens hand så hårt han bara kunde.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Klockan slog tolv och Even sade ”Det börjar bli sent. Jag ska nog gå hem.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Nej, stanna!” bad Isak. Even tvekade först men stannade faktiskt.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>De lade sig tillsammans i bäddsoffan, fullt påklädda. Isak inte ville något hellre än att slita av Even varendaste klädesplagg som dolde hans fantastiska kropp. Men han ville inte föda Evens oro, att det skulle vara det enda Isak var intresserad av, så han lät bli, låg bredvid och var nära.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>I mörkret viskade Isak försiktigt ”Vi måste våga hoppa du och jag. Vi måste våga hoppa tillsammans. Vågar du göra det med mig?”</p>
<p>Han andades ansträngt och väntade på ett svar. ”Vill du?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Ja.” fick han till slut till svar. Ordet ekade högt i det becksvarta rummet och gjorde honom lyckligare än han någonsin tidigare varit.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Det var så mycket mer han ville säga och fråga, men där och då visste han inte hur han skulle säga det, kunde inte avgöra om det var för tidigt eller precis rätt. Så han sade inget.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Om han hade vågat hade han sagt ”Det känns som om du känner mig bättre än någon annan. Om det är någon jag vill göra detta med så är det dig. Med dig är jag inte rädd för ett 'för alltid' ”. Men han vågade inte och förblev tyst.</p>
<p>Till slut somnade Even och allt Isak kunde göra var att ge honom en lätt kyss på kinden, lägga sina armar runt hans midja och somna han också.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Isak tittar på klockan, den är redan 18:20. Det känns inte bra, inte alls. Han tar ännu en mun av vinet och lyssnar.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em>Hörde han inte några fotsteg i trappuppgången? Var det inte en knackning på dörren? Kanske var Even utanför och plingade på under tiden det skrubbades så hårt i duschen. Ja så måste det vara. Han har självklart varit här fast det hördes inte genom duschen, så måste det vara. För inte skulle han väl säga att han skulle komma och sen inte göra det, eller? Skulle han?  </em> <em>Ska han kanske smsa och höra sig för, säga att allt är klart och att han är välkommen att komma över?</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Han rör oroligt på sig, häller otåligt i sig vinet och tittar frustrerat på klockan. Den är närmare 18:30 .</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Han kommer ” säger han högt, för att försäkra sig själv, men är inte längre helt övertygad att det är sant. En halvtimma sen är inte ett bra tecken.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Plötsligt ringer telefonen och Isak svarar lite för ivrigt ”Even?!?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Nej, det är Jonas.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Åh ja” svarar han med brännheta kinder.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Ska Even ringa? Har ni kontakt igen? Jag trodde ni slutade ses ungefär samtidigt som Markus flyttade ut. Isak? Vad händer?” Jonas pratar på och ställer frågor Isak varken vill eller kan svara på. Han förstår Jonas dock för han berättade aldrig allt. </p>
<p>"Kanske borde han göra det nu, kanske är det nu han ska öppna sig?” är allt han hinner tänka innan det knackar på dörren.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Du Jonas, jag ska berätta men det knackar på dörren.” hasplar Isak fort ur sig och lägger på utan att vänta på svar. Han går fram till dörren och tittar ut genom kikhålet. Där står Even.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>”Nu eller aldrig” tänker Isak och öppnar dörren.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kom in!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Låt att lyssna på: "Let's Love" av Sia och David Guetta</p><p>Detta har då tagit en evinnerlig tid. Har inte haft någon skrivarlust överhuvudtaget men så plötsligt kom den tillbaka när jag lyssnade på låten ovan.</p><p>Hoppas någon vill läsa trots tröga uppdateringar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">"So take my hand, don't be afraid</p><p class="western">This too shall pass</p><p class="western">We'll get through it all together"- "Let's Love"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Isak öppnar dörren och utanför står han, Even. Hans blick flackar något innan han tillåter sig att titta på Isak. Isak harklar sig och sväljer nervöst innan han nickar mot Even, säger ”Kom in”.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Even svarar ”ok” och tar försiktigt ett steg in i lägenheten.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Isak är väl medveten om hur det ser ut i lägenheten, den är nästan helt tom. De flesta saker som tidigare prydde väggar och golv, det som gjorde det till ett hem, är borta. Dels för att det mesta ägdes av Marcus, dels för att lägenheten var uthyrd när han själv var borta. De fotografier och personliga saker han sparat är fortfarande nerpackade i kartonger, som står och väntar på att bli nerburna från vinden.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Han undrar om han borde nämna något om det, skämta, för att bryta isen, den påtagliga distansen, mellan dem, men hinner inte innan Even indirekt påpekar det. ”Det ser annorlunda ut här.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">”Ja, det gör det. Jag har inte hunnit....” Even avbryter honom ”ja, det mesta var väl Marcus saker, inte sant?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">”...hämta ner mina saker från vinden sen jag kom tillbaka” fortsätter Isak tyst.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Men Even hör inte, bryr sig inte så mycket om Isak, verkar det som, utan ser sig mest runt om i lägenheten. Han gör det lite nonchalant och rynkar, då och då, på ögonbrynen. Isak iakttar Even noggrant, följer efter och betraktar medan han försöker läsa av honom. Isak anstränger sig men ser inget av den Even han känner sen innan, absolut ingenting. Glöden i ögonen är borta, det vida leendet som bortblåst. Det gör ont i honom att se den här personen framför sig. Den han minns, den Even han lämnade kvar, är någon helt annan än den som nu står i vardagsrummet med ryggen mot honom. Den här personen ser helt blank ut, likgiltig nästan. Inget röjer vad han egentligen tänker eller känner. Fast Isak inbillar sig att det, om han tittar riktigt riktigt noga, finns något där som han inte tillåts se, något som Even döljer för honom. Tanken fyller honom med hopp och ger honom styrka att orka genomlida den obekväma stämningen mellan dem.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Even tar tid på sig, går runt i tystnad och säger absolut ingenting. Det kryper i Isak, han vill inget hellre än att sätta sig ner, mitt emot Even, prata lite och förhoppningsvis få ta hans hand i sin. Han anar att det inte kommer bli så lätt, att det kommer dröja länge innan han får hålla Evens hand igen, om han någonsin får göra det.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">De fick en hel helg tillsammans. De gick på promenader och Even tillät honom till och med att hålla hans hand. Isak försökte sig på att förföra honom, ville så gärna kyssa de fylliga läpparna, men Even skakade på huvudet och sade bestämt ”Nej”.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Han ville inte göra något han inte kunde stå för. ”Jag gillar Marcus. Det är inte rätt att göra något när det inte är helt klart vad som kommer hända mellan er. När ni inte sagt till varandra att det är slut, när ni inte uttalat orden.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Isak förstod honom men höll inte alls med. ”Det är ju i princip slut, Even. Ingen kan väl ändå tro, efter ett sådant samtal, att förhållandet ska fortsätta, eller?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">”Jag vet inte” svarade han. ”Jag var inte där.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Men de höll händer, fick njuta av att vara nära varandra en hel helg, utan avbrott, och det räckte på något vis. Även om Isak egentligen ville så mycket mycket mer. Av Evens blickar att döma, ville även han. Vetskapen fick Isak att brinna inombords.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Lägenheten känns som ett tomt ark, ett ställe utan tidigare minnen bundna till det, något som förväntansfullt väntar på att få upplevas igen. Han tycker sig känna att lägenheten skriker åt honom att fylla den med nya händelser- nya middagar, nya kvällar framför Netflix, nya kyssar, nya hångel, nya heta nätter. Den bönfaller honom att fylla den med nya skratt, kärlek. Isak tittar på Even och kan inte låta bli att le, för när han ser sig omkring ser han dem tillsammans, här. Han ser det, hur de lever och älskar, gör det tillsammans, de två. </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Han kan se det framför sig, han ser hur han ska göra allt på nytt, göra det bättre. Tankarna gör honom honom förväntansfull, fnittrig, och utan att han kan hjälpa det, slipper det ut ett litet skratt. I pur förvåning sätter han ena handen framför munnen och tittar ursäktande på Even innan han förläget mumlar ”ursäkta”.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Even tittar förargat på honom, vänder sig sedan om igen och går mot balkongen. Mellan de långa, självsäkra kliven dit, tror sig Isak höra honom fnysa till men han är inte säker.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">”Sade du något?” frågar han därför, med oväntad vrede i sin röst. Vreden förvånar honom, för det var inte alls meningen, inte alls vad han egentligen känner. Han kände ingen vrede alls, det bara kom- helt plötsligt.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ut till balkongen, där Even nu står, nådde tydligen inte hans fråga för Even svarar inte. Isak kan se honom stå där och titta på de rangliga stolarna, det rostiga bordet, det tomma askfatet. Hans ansikte ändras tvärt från intetsägande till sårbart och Isak ser det ske, ser förvandlingen. Kinderna ändrar färg och blir lätt röda, ögonen blanka. Han översköljs av ett behov att vända sig om, inte titta på Even mer. Men kan inte förmå sig att göra det, så fortsätter stå still med blicken fastklistrad på de blanka blå ögonen.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Even tittar upp och rakt in i Isaks ögon. I en sekund stirrar de intensivt på varandra utan att vika undan. Men lika snabbt som det hände hårdnar Evens ansikte igen och Isak vet att ögonblicket redan är förbi, försvann alltför snabbt.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Even kommer åter in i lägenheten och frågar sedan hastigt ”Äta?”, som om han bara vill få allt överstökat. Det sårar Isak men han antar att han förtjänar det, att han ska vara glad över att Even ens är här, att han sa ja när Isak frågade.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Så Isak nickar försiktigt medan han försöker att inte se alltför sårad ut. Han betraktar hur Even, till synes, lugnt och samlat går mot köket, lägger märke till hur han gör det utan att se sig över axeln för att se om Isak följer honom. Det är inte som förut, då han med flit inte vände sig om för att han visste att Isak var där, då han efter ett par steg vände sig om med ett stort flin som sade ”ha ha, jag visste väl att du skulle följa efter”. Nu är det inte längre så, inbillar sig Isak- Even vill helt enkelt inte se på honom, vill inte vara här, inte ha med Isak att göra. Han andas ett par extra andetag och skyndar sig sedan in i köket.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Där sitter Even och väntar. Synen som möter Isak gör att han vill åka tillbaka i tiden, till den där dagen förra hösten, och säga till sig själv ”Åk inte. Lämna honom inte! Det är inte värt det! Du får inga svar på dina frågor! Det är som det är!”. Han skulle göra vad som helst för att få den möjligheten, men det går ju inte. Han kan inte få det ogjort, hur mycket han än vill.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Han skulle göra allt för att slippa det här, slippa se Even sitta med slokande axlar och rödgråtna ögon i hans kök, slippa höra orden ”Jag vet inte om jag kan göra det här Isak.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Han vet inte längre hur han ska bete sig runt Even. Förut hade det varit så enkelt. Han visste alltid vad han skulle säga, visste hur han skulle säga det, men nu vet han ingenting, står handfallen inför en gråtande Even.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Han vill säga ”du kan räkna med mig nu”, ”Jag kommer aldrig lämna dig igen” Vi tar oss igenom detta tillsammans!” ”Var inte rädd, ta min hand!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Orden virvlar runt inom honom och han funderar allvarligt på att säga dem alla. Han tänker att han kanske borde få ut dem, för att försöka övertyga Even, få honom att förstå. Eller borde han bara vara tyst? Inte säga något alls? Servera maten och låtsas som ingenting? Bör han kommentera det Even just sade? Han vet faktiskt inte så han står blickstilla kvar vid dörrkarmen och kramar dörrhandtaget, kramar det så hårt att hans knogar vitnar.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Till slut vågar han sig på att släppa dörrhandtaget, livlinan som håller honom på benen, och när han gör det kommer något över honom. Han vet inte vad som får honom att göra det han nu gör, han vet bara att han måste. Han närmar sig försiktigt och sätter sig ner bredvid Even, lägger sin arm runt hans midja och viskar ”Jag älskar dig”.</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>